Forgotten Love Mushroom and Cashews: A Potion for Disaster
by KnifePenguin
Summary: Dipper tried to Kill Bill by turning him human, but didn't update Mabel. She ended up turning it into a love potion and a human potion. While looking for the Forgotten Love Mushroom to forget about his failed past love (Wendy), Dipper falls into a cave that contains the studies of a scientist who had once tried to fight the Demon Bill years ago but failed, but he had left behind
1. Prologue: Reading the Recipe

With his brown hair tucked inside of his pine tree cap, a teenage boy hacked away at the rocks that blocked the entrance of a certain cave that he had just discovered. Sweat dripped down from his constellation-covered forehead as he panted.

"There's got to be a way to get rid of Bill for good... locking him away in another dimension is useless. He will just come back again and again, and by that time I don't think we'd be there to stop him." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, his pickaxe got stuck in between two rocks after a rather dramatic attack he raged against the innocent rocks.

He groaned and placed a foot on the stonewall. "What am I even doing in the forest alone? Mabel was supposed to help me!" he tightened his grip on the axe and began to pull, "I bet -ugh- she's out there somewhere hitting on a guy again."

But no matter how hard he pulled the axe still wouldn't budge to the point that mad the already frustrated Dipper pines fall into rage.

"UGH! What is wrong with you!? Curse this weak body of mine! Why am I even trying to get in here? There's probably not anything worth discovering here!"

After a while, he decided to give up. Dipper threw his hat on the dusty ground and gripped his hair in frustration.

"Things will never go my way, won't it?" Dipper sat on the grass and sighed, "Just like how I know Wendy will never like me back. I wish I could just forget I ever had a crush on her." It was then a lightbulb flashed on top of his head. "Wait... I can!"

Dipper took out the 3rd journal from his jacket and flipped through the pages rapidly until it stopped at the right one. A page contained a sketch of a heart shaped mushroom.

"The Forgotten Love mushroom. When grounded and mixed with four clovers, each clover having four leaves, and mixed in the tears of a Unicorn, it will create a potion that would make you forget your previous love." Dipper grinned and hugged his journal, "This is perfect! But, where is it?"

He opened the book once more and continued reading, "The Forgotten love mushroom can only be found in the middle of the forest hidden deep inside of the Wet Rock cave. The map says it should be right..." Dipper's eyes widened and looked at the cave he was previously hacking on, "Here!".

With his newfound motivation, he picked up a big rock that he found on the ground, stumbled a bit due to its weight and his weak skinny arms, and smashed the rock on the pickaxe. However, it only snapped the wooden handle out of the pickaxe.

Dipper stared at the destruction blandly. "That did not go as expected." He threw the heavy rock to the side and crossed his arms. Now, which strategy should he try next? Perhaps there was another way to get inside of the cave besides the entrance.

Suddenly, he heard a crack. Dipper looked around in panic. His eyes scanned the area for the source of the sound until it landed on the ground where he had threw the rock that broke the pickaxe.

There was a crack forming around the grass.

"Oh no-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" with that, Dipper fell inside of a hole.

When Dipper came to, he was in a very dark place, the only light being the one that came from the hole that he came from.

Dipper groaned and picked himself up. "Way to give yourself a brand new set of bruises and scars, Dipper." He dusted himself off and looked up. He had fallen quite a while down. If it wasn't for the roots that layered the ground, breaking his fall, he was sure would have died.

Luckily, he didn't and luckily he always brought around a flashlight with him because he knew that the most mysterious of places were always dark. He clicked the flashlight on and directed it forward.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Dipper screamed and fell backward, the flashlight falling on the ground and rolling away. Its light landing on the nearest wall.

Bill. Paintings of the triangle demon all over the walls.

The teen calmed himself down and picked up the flashlight, finally getting it through his head that it wasn't the real demon. "What is this place? Another relic of a demon worshipper?" he inspected the walls carefully, and then realized something. "Huh, well you look at that. I guess it isn't the cave of a demon worshipper after all."

The drawings on the wall spoke of a story. It was the story of the evil demon Bill who attempted to wreak havoc in all the dimensions he could get his hands on. Which wasn't really any new news. Apparently, this cave belonged to someone who wanted to destroy Bill as well. Therefore, this wasn't the first time that Bill came into their dimension. Someone had battled Bill before and had succeeded in throwing him back into whatever dimension he came from.

This was so cool. He was in the hideout of an Anti-Bill ally! Who was probably long dead, but that could be ignored.

Judging by how the cave was styled, perhaps it was someone from around the 17th century? There was furniture... and books!

Excitedly, Dipper rummaged through the shelf. There were lots of book about superstitions and supernatural beings, but none of them contained anything related to gravity falls. That made sense though. However, behind all the useless books contained the treasure.

Dipper's eyes widened and his entire body began to quiver with excitement as he brought the precious thing into his hands. It was... it was...

A JOURNAL!

Dipper opened it as delicately as possible, afraid that he would accidentally tear it. He breathed in, and began to read aloud. "Bill has killed the last of my family. I have no one else in the world who loves me, but that doesn't matter anymore. They were the only ones that kept me going, but now with them gone I can continue with this suicide plan of mine. Currently, I'm trying to create the one potion that would be able to kill any demon. With this potion I will turn Bill into a... human." Dipper slid down the wall in shock.

Turning Bill into a human? Turning a _Demon _into a human? How was that possible? If... if it really did work and Bill turned into a human they would be able to kill him just like they would any other human. He would be weakened. All of his powers stripped away. Was the author able to succeed with the potion? He definitely didn't kill Bill that's for sure. He had to continue reading.

"The ingredients to create this potion no longer exists. I had taken the last of it so I only have one chance. I must not waste it. Purple gnome's heart, a Screeching Blossom, the fairy Queen's crown jewels, the blood of a sinner, and a century old cashew nut."

Dipper snorted at that last ingredient. Who would've thought that the one weapon that would defeat the most powerful demon in all dimensions would be made from a cashew nut.

"I was a fool. My plans were revealed. Bill now knows of my potion. He's coming for me. I'm fleeing to the edge of the forest and leaving my journal here in my hideout. I know he is going to kill me, but that's fine. I have no more reason to live and I am sure that someone else is destined to defeat this monster. I am hoping that someday that destined person would find my research and use it to kill the demon. With that, I can be at peace knowing that I had at least helped in avenging my family. I've hidden the potion in a place that Bill will never look: behind his painting in my cave. Whoever you are, please, I beg of you... eliminate the yellow demon."

The Author was killed. Dipper's heart hurt. This was just another example of the horrors that Bill had caused upon his dimension, and just another reason for the demon to die.

Dipper placed the journal back into the shelf and looked at Bill's painting with hate. "Don't worry... your death will not be in vain." He whispered.

Looking around for something to break the wall, Dipper found the same rock that had broken the pickaxe. It had fallen down with him, how convenient. He picked it up and began to work.

Sweaty, dusty, and tired, Dipper dropped the broken rock and smiled weakly at his efforts. There it is. The potion. He picked it up and inspected it. It definitely has been in there quite a while. Was there an expiration date? He hoped not. For now, he should keep it in here until the time was right.

Right now, he still had to look for the Forgotten Love mushroom.

Little did he know that just that little mushroom would change the entire future that he had planned out. After all, if you take a Forgotten Love mushroom, ground it together with four, four leaved clovers, ferment it inside of a unicorn's tears, and throw in a cashew nut you get a whole new potion.

A love potion.


	2. Chapter 1: A Step by Step Process

"So, bro. Whatcha doing there?" Mabel asked curiously from her cupcake-patterned bed.

"Just making a potion. Nothing important." Dipper said casually as he grounded the mushroom together with the clovers.

"Uh huh. What kind of potion?"

Dipper paused in the midst of grinding and then continued, "It's called the Forgotten Love potion. It will help me forget that I ever had feelings for Wendy."

Mabel fell down her bed. "But Dipper didn't we already decide that all of our memories are important and it's what made us who we are!?" his twin sister stomped towards him and took away the bowl of grounded mushroom and clovers, "And also, why don't you just use the forgetting laser gun thingy?"

Dipper huffed and gestured for her to hand him back the bowl, "Using that laser would make me forget Wendy entirely. I don't want that. I just want to forget that I had a crush on her and that alone. By drinking this potion I can have it. Now give me the bowl back."

Hesitantly, Mabel gave him the bowl. "I don't really get it but I'm pretty sure that you still said the word forget."

Dipper scoffed and poured the grinded ingredients inside of the bottle that contained the unicorn tears that he had forced out of that one particular annoying unicorn that once messed with his sister.

"Trust me, Mabel," the teen said confidently, "Since when have any of my plans failed, anyways?"

Mabel looked at him with eyes that screamed "are you kidding me" and then turned back to her bed. She had just been rejected by yet another guy today and just really wanted to rest it out. She'll stalk her brother later to ruin his plans of forgetting his love for Wend because it just isn't fair that he gets to have them erased but not her.

Dipper hummed as he shook the bottle to make sure that it was properly mixed. It was going to be a good day tomorrow. He would forget about his unrequited love and he would kill a demon. A good day indeed.

Dipper was once again spending his time inside of the forest, singing a song as he headed towards his new hideout. He had already installed a rope to ease his entrance into the cave and covered the broken ground with wood and leaves for camouflage because hey, it's a hideout.

Little did he know that a certain sibling of his was stalking him from behind wearing an army camouflage sweater and mud decorating her eyes. "I'm going to get that potion Dipper. Just you wait." Mabel watched as her brother slid down the rope and into his cave. "What!? Dipper had a playhouse and he didn't tell me!? That's so not fair!" the sweater-wearing girl ninja rolled closer to the hole and took a peek inside.

Dipper was still singing that weird girl band song. Ugh, and he says that her taste in music was bad. She giggled and took out her cellphone to start recording him. She is his sister, after all. It's only natural to keep blackmail of her brother.

Dipper placed the Forgotten Love potion beside the Demon Human potion and took out his adorable pastel colored chalk set. He smiled brightly and got to work with writing demon summoning circles on the ground. Which somehow would seem wrong to anyone watching since that chalk set's purpose was for kindergartners to have fun on the sidewalk.

Mabel grinned mischievously. "Chance!" while Dipper entered the other room connected to the cave, Mabel slid down the rope and tiptoed towards the two potions that were placed on the table. She paused and stared. She knew which one was the Forgotten Love potion, but what was the bottle right next to it?

She picked it up to read. It looked like a very old bottle. Most of the writing had already faded away, but she was able to make sense of one word: cashew. What in the world was Dipper doing with peanut water.

Mabel sighed at the pitifulness of her brother and opened both of the bottles. There should be no harm in mixing peanut water inside of the potion. She may not be a genius like her brother but she knew for a fact that putting in another ingredient to a recipe would ruin int. Just like that one time she had mixed rainbow glitter into cake because she wanted it to taste sparkly.

When her work was done, she placed her hands on her waist proudly. Time to escape! By the time that Dipper had re-entered the room he had no idea of the disaster that had just occurred.

"Now then, I've finished the circle. The only thing left would be to summon Bill, spray the potion all over him, and then kill him. Still not so sure how I would do the killing part but meh I'll find out later." He grabbed the Demon Human potion and went into the demon summoning room.

Dipper closed his eyes and breathed in. "Time to begin." His eyes flashed open and he knelt down in front of the circle with his arms spread out. "Let this be known as the day when Dipper Pines defeats the most dangerous demon in all dimensions!"

Dipper began his chants, having already memorized them and not needing the aid of his journal.

Soon, the air started to shift around them despite the fact that he was underground. The candle's small flames roared into a fire, melting the wax immediately and extinguishing the light.

Dipper's chants grew louder and louder, the wind around them swirling around with such intensity.

Finally, with one last loud cry, Dipper shouted, "Come to me, BILL CYPHER!"

Then, from out of the circle came the most brutal demon to have entered any dimension. The one-eyed triangle that haunted all of its victims' dreams.

"'Sup, Pines!" the triangle floated over the circle and finger-gunned dipper. "What a surprise for you to summon me yourself! Didn't think you would ever do it again after the puppet incident. It's either you're very stupid or you want something from me despera-hey!"

Dipper didn't give Bill the time to finish his yapping and got straight to work. He only had one chance at this! As fast as he could, he sprayed the potion all over Bill.

The triangle shook himself, until he realized that the liquid was melting into his body. He paused, and then lifted his eyes to gaze upon Dipper. "You..." his one eye flared red and his voice deepened to a monstrous tone, "**WHAT DID YOU DO-**erk!" the triangle suddenly fell onto the floor as if gravity had refused to let him fly. "Dipper **PI**N**ES!"**

Dipper grinned victoriously and displayed the potion's bottle for the demon to see. "It's over, Bill! I'm turning you human, and this way, I will destroy you onnce and for all!"

Bill's eye widened. He recognized that bottle. No. NO. NONON**ONONONONO NONONONONONONO NONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The demon began to hack and cough as a strange glow emitted from his body. Dipper covered his eyes due to the brightness and took a step back for safety.

The human listened to Bill's screams until suddenly it returned to silence.

Dipper decided that this was the right time to take a peak. "Bill?" there was a body right in front of him, but he couldn't see properly because the candles were out. He took out his trusty flashlight and flashed it towards the smoking body.

It wasn't moving. Had he killed him already!?

"Bill!" Dipper rushed to the body's side and pulled the demon for him to face upward.

He never thought that he would look so good as a human.

Blonde hair shone with spikes atop of the demon's hair; hair that made him wonder if it was just as soft as it looked. His skin was a deep bronze as if it had been kissed by the sun itself. Smooth. Not to mention the fact that he demon's body was actually pretty well-built and Bill being naked is not doing anything to help Dipper from noticing that.

To sum things up, Dipper was awe-struck by how perfect someone can actually look.

Suddenly, Bill's eyes flashed open, causing a gasp to arise from Dipper, and revealing two monochrome colored eyes. One a bright yellow and the other a suffocating black. Instantly, these eyes came to rest upon Dipper's form.

"Bill...?" Dipper whispered. He shouldn't be able to hurt him as much in his human state. He was safe for now. A according to the research notes that he had read from the author, his human form should last for about one week.

Bill raised his right hand and raised it slowly, Dipper flinched in fear and made a move to inch away until the demon's other hand stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Shhhh..." cooed the demon softly until his right hand came to rest upon Dipper's cheek.

Dipper wasn't exactly sure what was going on. "Bill wha-"

"Beautiful..." what?

Bill's mismatched eyes shone with an emotion that Dipper was not familiar with. At least, he wasn't used to having such a gaze settled on him.

Next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

This, my friends, is the beginning of a love story. A love story of a demon that had fallen in love with a human, and the inevitable fate that that human had to force upon it. After all, he would have to kill him sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 2: Learning Its Flavor

It took him around 5 seconds to realize what was going on. Right now, Bill's lips were on him. He was kissing Bill. Dipper was kissing Bill. He was- he was doing what!?

Dipper pushed Bill away harshly enough for the Demon to fall back onto the floor. "BILL, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" it was dark, so he was sure that the Demon couldn't tell, but he was steaming red.

Bill rubbed his temples and groaned in frustration. "Why in the fuck did you have to turn me human? I tried so hard to find that potion so many centuries ago, and now it's in your hands? What kind of luck is this?" he glared at the bottle and then at Dipper. The Demon tried to keep his glare steady, but then it suddenly melted into that of affection. "Damn, you're beautiful."

Dipper backed away as far as possible until he was sitting against the wall. "No, no, no! That's not what you're supposed to say!" he shook his head and covered his face. "You're supposed to curse me! You're supposed to try and kill me! This is way too different!"

The demon shrugged and leaned back with his arms as support. "You got the recipe wrong, that's what happened. Which is kind of cute."

"What! No I didn't! I didn't even make it. It was the author that lived in here before, the one that _you _killed." Dipper grabbed the empty bottle and flashlight on the floor and showed him. "It's exactly how it's supposed to be!"

"Perhaps it was when you first found it, but now it isn't. Have you tried smelling it?" Bill switched his position to a more comfortable one where he had one leg on the ground and the other one raised for him to rest his head on. It did nothing to cover him up.

"What do you mean smell?" Dipper brought the bottle to his nose and sniffed it. Then, his eyes widened. It no longer smelled of stinking blood and old socks. It smelled like a mixture of old cheese and... roses. Like a Unicorn's tears. "This... this isn't right. It wasn't like this before! Why-" the Forgotten Love potion.

Dipper ran out of the demon summoning room and took the bottle that he thought contained the potion that he had just finished up last night and smelled it. It smelled the same.

"No... no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Dipper stared at both the bottles in his hands in disbelief.

"At least you were able to turn me into a human." Dipper turned to see the handsome demon leaning against the door's frame. He was still naked, but he was trying not to pay attention to that. He was looking at him with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "I don't suppose you have anything for me to wear? I don't really mind strutting out like this, but according to your human customs it isn't exactly appropriate to walk around bare, am I right?"

"Since when were you one to follow human customs? Just so you know it's also part of our customs NOT TO GO AROUND DESTROYING DIMENSIONS!" Dipper crouched and screamed in frustration.

Bill's face expression furrowed into a frown. "Hey, hey... why are you so upset? Didn't the potion work? I'm human now, aren't I?" He knelt down in front of Dipper and held the human's shoulder.

Dipper blinked and then looked up. "You're right. This changes nothing. I can always make the Forgotten Love potion again. Everything is still going according to plan!" he turned to look at Bill's human form with a bright smile, "I can sti-" smooch. Dipper once against shoved the Demon away, but because of his weak arms he wasn't able to push him as far as he wanted. "STOP THAT! WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS!?"

Bill brought his fingers to rest upon his lips and looked at Dipper, "You were sparkling... I couldn't resist it. It makes me so happy to see you happy." He smiled softly and closed his eyes halfway, never breaking eye contact with the teen, until he realized what he was doing. He shook his eyes and slapped himself. "No! Bad Bill! You're supposed to kill him!" his gaze turned back into a glare, and he took harsh, quick steps towards Dipper.

Dipper had no time to defend himself, and soon found himself trapped on the old table's side. Bill's arms on each side, and the Demon's raged expression too close for comfort. It was then he realized that even though Bill was turned into a human he could still beat him up. Once again, he felt fear.

Bill bared his teeth, showing rather sharp canines for a human, and growled. "You fucking little shit. You did this to me and I'm going to make you pay so bad-", Dipper was closing his eyes in fear as well as whimpering, and that sight made Bill feel as if a knife had just stabbed his heart. "No, don't- I didn't mean to- I-!" Bill stuttered, not knowing what to do. He pulled Dipper closer to bring him into a soft, warm hug. "Stop doing that you fucker."

"Seriously, why are you doing this!?" Dipper pushed him away once again and looked at him with a frustrated expression.

"I don't know! It must've been the potion that you messed up! I'm supposed to hate you not... not..." Bill stared at Dipper's face expression, eyes shining with tears, hair ruffled, mouth half-open and panting. "F-fuck you and your ugly as fuck face." The Demon looked away and covered his face, trying to hide the blush that had taken over his cheeks. "You're supposed to be smart, Pinetree. You should be able to figure out what's going on and you better figure it out fast. I can't kill you in this state."

Dipper glared at Bill and took out the journal that was tucked inside of his jacket. He flipped through the pages until he reached the Forgotten Love mushroom. Perhaps there were things that he had yet to read. There, at the bottom of the page. "If cashew nuts are added, the Forgotten Love potion turns into a... a love potion."

"Well that makes sense." Bill groaned and sat down on the chair with his bare ass.

"But, you were still able to turn human." Dipper whispered confused.

"That's probably because the other original ingredients of the potion were still present. By adding the Forgotten Love potion you just mixed them together to form a combo potion... one that would turn me human as well as enslave me. Great. So perfect."

Dipper slammed the book shut, making Bill raise a brow, and turned towards him with fierce eyes. "This changes nothing. I can still kill you this way!" Dipper stomped towards the other side of the room. He took a bunch of herbs that he gathered and threw a bunch of them into a bowl where he would grind them.

"What are you doing now?" Bill stood up and approached the human, not at all trying to be cautious because he was sure that he could still beat Dipper up even in this form. If only he wasn't in love.

Dipper worked like a wizard on the herbs until they formed a purple disgusting lump. "Nothing." He picked it up with his hands and turned, "I'm just doing my mission!" he shoved the purple gunk into Bill's mouth.

Bill made no reaction, and instead he smirked and swooped in to kiss Dipper. He brought his hand to hold Dipper's jaw and forced him to open his mouth.

"Mph!" Dipper's eyes widened and he tried to struggle, but Bill was too strong for someone who was just human, or maybe it was just the fact that he was weak.

The demon shoved his tongue inside of Dipper's mouth, transferring some of the grounded herbs.

Dipper panted, "N-no! I can't-" but he wasn't given time to breathe as Bill continued their deep kiss. However, that didn't stop him from trying. He broke the kiss and yelled, "This is poison, Bill!" he was going to die at this rate. He should prevent himself from swallowing at all costs.

"I know." Said Bill with a voice so deep and glazed with lust. Then, he continued the kiss.

It wasn't long until Dipper was a panting mess on the floor. His legs were too weak to keep him standing. He had swallowed.

"I thought –hah- that you're not able to kill me!" Dipper shook, already feeling the effects of the poison. He needed to make the cure! His eyes landed on the herbs that were organized on the counter. He needed to get to it. Dipper tried to stand, but he couldn't. He felt it. First, he will be paralyzed, then he will lose his sanity, then his body will start to convulse because his organs would already be failing him.

But, how come Bill was still standing!?

"You think this is the first time that I've turned into a human? You aren't the first one to do so, and that author of yours wasn't either. I've been around for more than a millennia, kid." Bill closed one eye, leaving his yellow one to shine brightly in the dim light. "I may be human now, but this body was once a demon. Poison can't harm me, Dipper Pines. Now..." his golden eye flashed, "Die."

That's not how love potions worked. Dipper was sure. Inside, he laughed. Bill wouldn't be able to keep up that act for long. If he knew what he saw was right, back when he was being trapped against the table, then in a few minutes Bill would have no choice but to save him. That was the only way. The demon was cursed now and there was nothing that could stop that. Perhaps this small accident was a good thing after all.

Dipper coughed up blood. It was starting. He could no longer move. He tried to speak, but no words would come out. All he could do was wheeze and struggle as blood began to fill up his lungs. It hurt. It was _painful._ Tears began to prick against his eyes. He wanted to scream out due to the pain, but even breathing was already devastating. All he could do was shake as the poison began to spread throughout his body.

Bill looked down at the human from his position above the ground. His eyes unreadable.

Dipper thought to himself, any time now. He wouldn't be able to resist for long. The demon was stupid for staying inside of the room, he should've ran away so that he wouldn't be as affected. Perhaps it was the potion's doing. Dipper coughed up another set of blood, and tried to look straight, but it wasn't working. It was the next stage of the poison: insanity.

Beside the chair, he started to see floating fairies. He scoffed to himself. That isn't any different from what he saw daily.

Dipper couldn't see it, but he was a horrible mess. From Bill's point of view, he looked as if he was having a minor seizure on a puddle of blood that he had made from his mouth. He was slowly turning purple, the same color of the poison that Bill had forced into the human.

This was nothing, the demon thought to himself. A love potion wasn't something to be afraid of. If he was immune to all poisons, then that would mean that weak, minor potions such as this would be the same. The first few minutes were just a setback, soon the effect would fade away. He felt nothing watching Dipper suffer. Soon, Pines would die and that would just be one more minor nuisance out of his way towards the destruction of this dimension.

That's right. He felt nothing. A sickening wet cough emitted from Dipper once more. Nothing. Gasps and wheezes. Nothing at all. Dipper's eyes rolled back to his head and closed.

Fuck.

Bill rushed towards the counter that had all the herbs and quickly made the antidote. He knew the recipe. After all, he knew everything. The demon collapsed in front of Dipper's still body, his hands shaking as he gently opened up the human's mouth.

"Fuck - Pines, I'm-!" he poured the antidote inside of the teen's mouth, eyes worried and in panic. He couldn't take this. He wasn't immune to the potion after all. He was done for. He watched as the medicine fell into the human's mouth, but that wasn't enough. He needed to make sure that Dipper would swallow otherwise he would just choke.

Bill brought Dipper into his arms. He helped him into a position where he was sure that the human was comfortable. He caressed the human's sweating forehead pulled him closer for a kiss, although this time, the kiss wasn't to satisfy him. The demon got to work and attempted to help Dipper swallow the antidote.

He hoped so much that it wasn't too late. He was an idiot. He was a moron. Dipper was going to die and it was going to be his fault. If that did happen then he had just assigned himself suffering beyond measure.

Once he was sure that Dipper had all of the medicine inside of his system, he moved away. However, he didn't stop holding the teen.

He waited.

Waited.

Waited some more.

"Fuck, Dipper, if you don't wake up right now I'm going to smack your face so hard!" Bill looked at Dipper with fear shaking inside of his core. He had never felt like this before in all the years that he had been alive as a Demon, but he forgot, he wasn't a demon right now. He was human, and that was Dipper's fault.

Suddenly, Dipper began to cough.

"THANK FUCK!" Bill sighed out in relief and brought the human into a tight hug; burying his face into Dipper's neck.

Dipper finally regained his thoughts and realized that he was still alive. He didn't die. He was right. He grinned and tried to steady his breathing. This could work to his advantage.

Bill pushed Dipper away softly to bring his face in his hands. "Are you alright!?" he asked concerned.

Dipper wiped the remaining blood off his mouth and looked at the demon with mischievous eyes. "Y-you're so gonna die by my hands, Bill Cypher."

Pausing, Bill thought for a moment. Then, he smirked and closed an eye, showing only his glowing golden one. He wrapped a tender hand around Dipper's waist and pulled his lower half closer to his own until they pressed against each other, making the human flustered. "Go ahead and try, Dipper Pines." He licked the blood that came from kissing Dipper and stuck his sharp tongue out.

Dipper spluttered, red spreading across his face. Angry and embarrassed, Dipper leaned in closer, shocking Bill.

"Hoho... what's this? Are you falling for me, Dipper Pi-" black.

The human staggered to stand as the demon fell limp on the ground. The antidote may have cured him, but he could still feel the after effects. Perhaps Bill was more stupid as a human. He had not leaned in to play his game, he was reaching for one of the rock debris that was scattered on the ground from him hacking into the mural. Humans can be knocked out, you know.

Having Bill in love with him was a very unexpected outcome, but it somehow worked for his favor. Whatever magical creature that had sneaked into his hideout and mixed the potions was probably an angel that was trying to prevent Bill from biting out his throat once he became human. Indeed, that was an outcome that he had not calculated.

Well, if poisons didn't work. How about throwing him off a cliff? He could always try slitting Bill's throat but he didn't think that he could stomach that.

Bill groaned as the light invaded his eyes. The next thing that he should do after destroying the earth was destroying the sun. Hi groggily blinked his eyes, clearing his vision to see a thin-built Dipper struggling to drag his body along the ground. Which was rather painful.

"Piece of shit, what did you do to me?" he said weakly. He felt pain throbbing at the side of his head.

Dipper flinched and turned his head so quickly that Bill was afraid that would've caused a whiplash. Bill tried to stand up, but then Dipper kicked him so hard he went rolling.

"DIPPER PINES THE FUCK-" suddenly there was no more ground.

Pure reflexes caused him to grab onto the nearest thing possible, and in this case, it was a root.

"Why! Why didn't you just fall!" Dipper whined from his place above the cliff.

"You just tried to kill me again." Bill groaned, and with his monstrous strength, he lifted himself up with just one arm. Damn. The demon climbed up and brushed himself off, realizing that he was suddenly clothed. He was wearing a pair of pants that were probably made around the 17th century and a white blouse. It's amazing that none of these had already rotten away because of time or some sort of monster moths. "Is this going to be a thing with you, Pines?"

Dipper didn't reply, he just kicked him off the cliff again.

"SHITTY BRAT!" Bill held on to the same root and climbed up again. "FUCK YOU." He yelled shoving an accusing finger on Dipper's chest.

The human rubbed his arm and looked away pouting. "I thought it would work the second time..."

Bill's face expression completely wiped into something blank. "Fuck you..." he whispered, grabbing Dipper's arm and pulling him back into another hug.

Dipper blushed. Bill was tall as a human compared to his puny triangle self. His face was resting against the demon's shoulder, his forehead brushing against the blonde's neck. Bill was warm.

Then Dipper pushed Bill off the cliff for the third time.

This time he fell a little further down, but still managed to grab onto something again. Dipper listened as the demon cursed his name from below, knowing that there was really no venom in his words. So pushing him off the cliff didn't work. He would need to find another back-up plan.

Dipper took out his own personal journal, one that he had just started writing in recently, and wrote: _Pushing a demon turned human off a cliff won't kill him_ right next to _Poison doesn't work on him_. With that, he walked away. He wouldn't have to worry about Bill being left behind. Dipper knew that the demon would just follow him.

The sun was already setting. The day was over. Dipper only had six more days left until Bill turned back into a demon and the love potion's effects would fade away. In what way, I wonder, will he kill the demon?


	4. Chapter 3: An Addicting Taste

"It's a wonderful day today, Pinetree. It's a good thing that you're spending the time going for a walk with me. Quite romantic, I must say." Bill walked with his hands resting on his hips, admiring the view. The view's name was Dipper's Ass.

Dipper grumbled as he stomped forward, the journal in his hands to guide him. "Shut up..."

"Although, I am quite curious. Where are you taking me? I sure hope this isn't another plan to kill me, Pines." Bill sped up until he was walking right next to Dipper and wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Just assume that everything I'm going to be doing from this point is going to be about killing you, Bill." Dipper shrugged off Bill's arm and shot a glare towards him. "Now be quiet. We're almost there."

Bill stopped walking and stared after Dipper's back. He looked down at his chest, and placed a hesitant hand over his heart. "Tch..." if it wasn't for the stupid love potion he wouldn't be feeling any pain right now just by Dipper's words.

"Bill! Are you going to follow me or not?" Dipper turned to face Bill, his face bearing an expression of annoyance, but at the same time curiosity.

Perhaps it was just the Demon, but the way the sudden wind flew past the human, causing his brown locks to sway with the wind. How Dipper had to hold on to his hat because the wind was getting too strong, and how the sun filtered through the trees' leaves to shine on top of Dipper.

It felt as if that his entire world had changed to make everything about Dipper beautiful.

Bill looked down at his heart, feeling it flutter, and then back up at Dipper who was waiting for him. "Yeah, I'm coming." A tiny smile took over the Demon's lips.

Love. The only thing he had ever loved was witnessing the suffering of others. This... this kind of love was different. It felt warm. It felt fresh. It felt like another kind of happiness. He wasn't used to it. As much as he wanted to say that it felt disgusting, the love potion wasn't allowing him to genuinely mean it.

"So, my love," Dipper choked at that last word, "Would you mind telling me what kind of suffering you have in mind for me today?"

"You'll see." Was the human's reply.

"So..." Bill started with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised as he looked up at the thing in front of them. "You're next plan was to have me die by the hands of... a frozen screaming version of you?"

Dipper smugly tucked the journal back inside of his jacket and huffed. "This isn't just any kind of monster. So far, I think it's the monster that freaked me out the most. Other than you, of course." Dipper looked around and found the control panels.

They were underground in what looks to be a laboratory. The cave contained many cylinder tubes, most of them empty, but inside of one of them was a frozen screaming Dipper.

"Yeah, I think I can handle another version of you." Bill smirked and crossed his arms with confidence.

"Let's see about that. In your demon form I'm sure that you can handle him with no problem, but you're human now." Dipper scanned the control panels looking for one particular button. When he found it, his facial features brightened and he placed a finger on top of it. "Let's see if you survive this." With that, he pressed the button.

Bill switched his gaze from Dipper towards the frozen monster. He didn't bother to switch to a defensive stance. He watched as the capsule hissed open, the ice from inside melting at a rapid pace. Then, the Dipper from inside collapsed onto the floor.

Meanwhile, the real Dipper ran to the other side of the room for safety.

He didn't want to waste any more time. Bill casually walked towards the hacking face dipper, face devoid of any emotion. Without hesitation, he grabbed Dipper's throat into his hands and slammed him against the cylinder. The demon tightened his grip, watching as the impersonating monster struggled against his hold.

"B-Bill –urk- it h-hurts!" the fake Dipper looked at Bill as tears started pouring from his eyes. He clawed at Bill's arm, trying to get him to stop.

The Demon grinned evilly and leaned in closer. "Sorry, kid, but you're just a fake. I don't love _you_." Bill threw him across the room, surprising Dipper once again at the Demon's strength. Wasn't he supposed to be a human now!?

The moment that the fake Dipper fell onto the ground, it transformed into a disgusting white caterpillar looking monster. It hissed at Bill and immediately crawled rapidly towards him, but even this didn't faze the strongest demon in all dimensions.

The Demon dodged by jumping to the side, watching as the shapeshifter crashed into the cylinders that once contained him. While the monster was disoriented from the crash, Bill allowed a crazed smile to take over his face. He crouched, taking a broken metal rod into his hand, and began to run towards the shapeshifter.

The Monster, noticing his approach, was barely able to switch to the size. The weapon missed him by only an inch.

"Quick little thing, aren't you?" Bill had the Shapeshifter trapped against the wall. Ferociously, he pulled the rod out of the rocks and pointed it towards his prey. He had made a motion to impale the monster, but then it hastened to shapeshift into a small rat that crawled out of the Demon's reach. "How cute. Running away."

The rat was able to wriggle away. The Shapeshifter knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat that crazy human by himself. He wasn't stupid. Which is why he had to switch to underhanded tactics. The monster saw Dipper, watching from the side, and then the rat grinned.

It was a small change, but Bill saw it. "As if I'd let you!" Bill threw the metal rod with such accuracy and strength, that even the rat was barely able to dodge it. With the cost of an arm, of course.

The shapeshifter's next form was Bill. Bill with a missing arm bleeding out. "I don't know who you are," said the monster using Bill's deep voice, "But if you don't stop I will kill this boy." Fake Bill held Dipper in a hold, a glass shard from the remains of the Cylinder pointing at the Human's throat.

Bill didn't move.

Dipper made a disgusted noise and stepped on fake Bill's foot. "Let go!"

The Shapeshifter hissed and glared at Dipper. "I wasn't messing around, _Dipper_!" in one motion, fake Bill ran the glass shard over Dipper's shoulder, causing the human to let out a pained cry.

However, Bill still made no move.

Dipper sobbed at the pain, trying to keep his tears from falling. He was pretty sure that the glass just scraped across his bone.

"Look at your little human _crying_." Fake Bill harshly took Dipper's chin into hand, dropping the glass shard, and brought his face closer to his own until their cheeks were brushing together. "Let me leave quietly and he doesn't get another scar on his pretty skin."

"You don't seem to know who you're talking to, scum." Bill said in a monotone voice as he took a step forward.

"Don't move!" Fake Bill laughed nervously and looked at Dipper. "You seem to care about this pathetic human... I wonder... what would happen if I did this?" a wet tongue slid across Dipper's cheek, making Dipper squirm in disgust.

Suddenly, Bill started laughing. Then, he stopped, turning serious.

"A lot of things will happen, you shit." His yellow eye glowed, and with such speed and agility, he grabbed the metal rod that he used to cut the Shapeshifter's arm off, and threw it once again.

A disgusting crunch.

Dipper's eyes widened. Hesitantly, he turned his head to look at the fake Bill beside him. The sight made him want to puke his guts out.

The Shapeshifter transformed back into its original state, a metal rod forcing its limp body to stay stuck onto the wall as it had went through its face.

"You're an idiot, Pines." Bill harshly pulled Dipper up to make him stand and gave him a glare. His eyes glanced at the wound that ripped through the human's shirt and 'tsk-ed'. "You did that to yourself."

Dipper looked at Bill and sighed. "I guess any sort of monster here on Earth wouldn't be able to kill you."

Bill scoffed, not letting go of Dipper's arm. "Of course not. Don't you know who I am?"

"Let go." Dipper forced Bill's hand to release him and began to walk away. "I need to get back to the hideout so I could treat this."

"Wait." Making sure not to touch Dipper's arm, Bill made Dipper face him. "Don't you know the meaning of hygiene?" he frowned as he rubbed Dipper's cheek as hard as possible with his sleeve, trying to get the remains of the disgusting saliva that the monster had rubbed all over his human.

"It's not the first time I got some weird fluid on me. Stop it!" Dipper groaned and slapped Bill's hand away.

Bill watched as Dipper exited the cave, then switched his gaze at the dead Shapeshifter. He gave one last harsh kick and then followed Dipper.

The two of them walked through the forest, the sun's light starting to turn orange. It was the time when all the monsters of the day went to bed.

Dipper walked a few steps ahead of Bill letting the Demon trail behind him.

"Why are you so interested in this world?" Asked Bill randomly.

Dipper stopped walking and looked back at the Demon. "Why are you asking me that?"

Bill stopped in his tracks, keeping the distance that he knew that Dipper wanted between them and replied. "Not a lot of humans can usually stomach seeing things like this every day, and yet, here you are, going inside of this magical forest again and again without any fear. I'm not sure if you're stupid or really just that brave."

"Oh..." Dipper looked down at the grass and then at the orange sky that had a tinge of purple. "I wouldn't say I'm brave-"

"So you're stupid then."

"I'm not stupid!" Dipper huffed and tightened his grip on his upper arm, trying to bear with the pain. An action that Bill noticed. "I guess it's just because of curiosity." He turned and resumed walking back towards the hideout. "I want to know more."

"If you had signed a deal with me back when I was still a demon I would've given you all the knowledge in the world."

"Signing a contract with you would mean the end of the world, Bill. Only an idiot would do that."

"Just keep in mind the day that I turned you into my puppet."

"Shut up." Dipper grumbled.

"You're beautiful."

Dipper sputtered and threw a rock at Bill. Although he dodged it smoothly. "Stop saying stuff like that! It freaks me out!"

Bill rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "It's true though..."

With a groan, Dipper stomped away. "Just how in the world is that true!"

"Not only are you an idiot but you're a blind idiot." Bill put his hands inside of his pockets and walked calmly. "You're beautiful because you dress like a homeless person. Seriously, how many times have you worn the same shorts?"

"If you're just going to insult me then it's better for you to shut up."

"You're beautiful because even though that little shit had a weapon against your throat you still rebelled like a stupid little bitch."

"Can you say a sentence that doesn't have a curse word in it?"

"Dipper."

That made him stop. Bill had said his name many times before, but hearing him say only his name: 'Dipper' without the usual mocking Pines following it was different.

Then, he felt a hand wrap around his own softly. Dipper brought his gaze to look at Bill, not knowing what to think of this situation.

"You don't really believe it yourself, but you really are beautiful. You're beautiful because instead of having fear take over your body when you look at things like me, your eyes filled with wonder and shine with such curiosity." Bill gently brought Dipper's hands to his lips and gave it a kiss. "You are beautiful beyond measure because even though that wound on your shoulder should be hurting like a bitch you're just bearing with it as if it was nothing." The Demon closed his eyes and brought Dipper's hand to cup his face.

Dipper's heart hurt. "That's... that's just the potion talking." He looked down and bit his lip.

Bill opened his eyes, his yellow eye glowing as the darkness slowly began to take over the forest. "Maybe so... but right now, I mean it." Without letting go of Dipper's hand, the Demon leaned in until their foreheads were touching. "Dipper Pines, you are beautiful."

The teen looked into the Demon's eyes, uncertain. All the things that were coming out of Bill's mouth was just because he was under the influence of the love potion. It was all fake. The real Bill Cypher would never say things like that genuinely, although maybe he would just to make fun of him.

Without asking, Bill gave Dipper a soft and gentle kiss. Dipper didn't stop him from doing so.

This was fake as well.

After the kiss, none of them said a single word, only continuing their walk back towards the hideout.

"I wonder if Dipper is going to go home today." Mabel wondered to herself as she walked through the forest. "He didn't sleep in our room last night. Probably because he was too busy trying to fix the potion that I messed up." She snickered. "I hope he doesn't figure out that it was me. He would kill me for sure."

She stopped behind of a bush in front of Dipper's new hideout to spy, but saw something that she would never have expected. Dipper was with another guy. A friend? He sure was good-looking.

Mabel watched as Dipper pointed at the entrance to his hideout, probably telling the guy to go inside first. Dipper never had friends. Well, she knew that he was friends with Soos, but who was this guy? She was sure that she would remember a guy as good-looking as that around the town, but so far this is the first time she's ever seen him.

She took out her phone from inside of her pocket and texted her brother. _"Are you going to go home tonight?"_

A reply came back a few seconds later. _"No. I still have some things that I have to research. Sleep without me."_

There's no helping it, she thought. Whenever Dipper wanted to stay inside of the forest that meant that he was doing something that he thought was important, but what could be so important with that guy? She was more curious about the hot guy than Dipper's nerd plans. For now, she would have to go back home.

Although, having a new friend for Dipper could be a good thing. He always spent time doing weird stuff, so he never had time to have a proper conversation with the other kids in Gravity Falls. It's nice that someone was taking an interest in her brother and even hanging out with him in his little hideout.

Maybe the kid was a mystery nerd just like him.

"If monsters won't be able to kill you what kind of method should I try next?" Dipper asked himself as he placed his cellphone back inside of his pocket. The only thing that was lighting the cave was an old oil lamp that the previous author had left behind.

Bill was lying down on the bed on the other side of the cave, relaxing. "I told you this already, but you won't be able to kill me even if I turned human. The last person wasn't able to succeed, as you can see."

"There's got to be a way..." Dipper scribbled through his own journal.

"You know, sooner or later you've got to go to sleep. You were like this as well last night, Pines. Humans need to sleep one way or the other."

"I mustn't sleep!" Dipper slammed his book shut and took out his uncle's journal. "I only have five days left until you turn back into a demon! I need to kill you before that time comes!" he flipped through the pages looking for another idea.

Annoyed, Bill got up and walked to where Dipper was sitting. "If you keep on moving like that your wound will open up again!"

"A small sacrifice to save the world." Dipper huffed and returned to the journal, but then it was taken away from him. "Hey!"

"You must've read this a thousand times already. Reading it again won't let you find anything new." Bill threw it away until it slid underneath the table. "If you don't sleep tonight your skin is going to sag and your eyes will fall into your sockets." He forcibly picked up Dipper bridal style, ignoring the human's protests, and gently placed him on the bed. He tucked the teen in and eye-smiled. "Goodnight, little Pinetree!" just because he was drugged with a love potion doesn't mean that he won't stop teasing Dipper.

Dipper stuck his tongue out and rolled over, covering himself with the blanket.

Bill placed his hands on his hips and walked towards the oil lamp. He turned it off and then settled on the floor. Dipper wouldn't want him to sleep right next to him, the floor was the next best option.

While Bill got comfortable on the floor, Dipper bit his tongue. He hated the feelings that were swirling inside of them. Guilt. Fear. Loneliness. Doubt. He just wanted them to go away.

Guilt because he felt as if he was trying to kill an innocent person, even though he knew it was just the total opposite. Guilt because he was acting so mean towards someone who was doing their best to shower him with love.

That love was fake, he just had to remind himself that.

Fear because he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to find a way to kill Bill in time. Fear of failure.

Loneliness because he wanted to handle this on his own. Loneliness because he wished that there was someone he could talk to about things like this. His sister was never interested in all the mystery and probably won't ever understand his passion towards it. It's not like he can talk about it to his uncle, he was always too busy.

Doubt because...

Doubt because maybe he wouldn't be able to kill the demon. Doubt because he was starting to have second thoughts. Doubt because he was starting to think that perhaps keeping Bill as a human being forever would be better.

God, what was he supposed to do now?

When Bill woke up the next day, a blanket was over him and Dipper was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Chapter 4: Ignoring the Ingredients

Bill looked around the hideout, but there was no sign of Dipper. He looked inside of the summoning room, the storage room, as well as the main room but he was nowhere to be found.

A bit ticked off that Dipper didn't tell him of his departure, Bill climbed up the rope and left the cave. The brat was probably out there trying to catch some other creature that would hopefully kill the demon.

"Yo, Pinetree! Where are you, brat?" Bill yelled as he walked through the forest calmly. He would probably summon some random bloodthirsty monster but he wasn't worried about that.

Considering the fact that he was awake just 30 minutes ago to check on Dipper to see that the brat was still sleeping, he couldn't have gotten far. How did he even slip by? He was pretty sure that he was a sensitive sleeper.

"PINETREE!" he yelled, but there was still no answer. He took in a deep breath and prepared to shout again. "YO PINETR-"

"Will you shut up?! You'll attract a monster!" Bill looked up to see Dipper sitting on a branch. How in the world did he get way up there with that weak body of his.

"What are you doing over there?" Bill asked with a skeptical look, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm researching. Don't come here." Dipper went back to reading the journal, skimming through the pages as if he hasn't already read it all at least a hundred times.

Ignoring Dipper's order, Bill climbed the tree.

"I thought I told you not to come up here!" Dipper yelled in annoyance. "Aren't you supposed to be programmed to listen to everything I say."

Bill scooted closer so that both of them can sit on the big branch until their shoulders were already brushing against each other.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean that I will listen to your every command. Although..." Bill leaned in until his lips were kissing the tip of Dipper's ear softly, "It depends on what kind of command."

Dipper sighed, and gently pushed him away. "That's enough. If you're going to stay here the least you can do is not disturbing me more than you already are." Without looking into Bill's eyes, he went back to reading his book.

Bill leaned back with his arms as support and tilted his head in curiosity. "I don't see why you would rely on a book when you have a creature right beside you that can tell you all the secrets of the universe."

At that, Dipper's ears seemed to perk up. He turned to look at Bill with excitement, but then drooped down as if he remembered that he was not supposed to. "So what?" he said gloomily, looking back at the journal.

Annoyed, Bill took the revolting book from Dipper's hands and jumped down the tree as if it wasn't at least two floors high.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Haven't you realized that you rely on this book too much?" Bill held the book in his hand and waved it around, completely disregarding the fact that it was equivalent to a thousand-year-old golden relic to Dipper.

"Bill!" Dipper really didn't like what the demon was doing this time. Angry and frustrated, he began to climb down the tree.

"This book doesn't contain all the knowledge of the universe, and it doesn't even cover everything inside of this forest. There's still loads to discover." The demon went on, his eyes never leaving Dippers form which was cautiously climbing down the tree slowly.

"I swear when I get down from here you are so going to get it" the teen mumbled as he carefully grabbed a branch.

"You've already started your own journal, haven't you? Don't you ever think about writing something original? Something that you found? Something that you yourself studied and researched with your own mind and hands?"

"Stop talking!" With every single word that came from the demon's mouth, Dipper grew more agitated.

"You didn't even make the potion that was used to turn me human. You just copied it from another journal. What's wrong, Pinetree? Is plagiarism the only thing you know how to do?"

Dippers grip on the branches tightened and he closed his eyes. "Shut up, Bi-"  
Crack.

Dipper felt as if his soul left his body the moment gravity started pulling him downwards along with the broken branch. The moment he heard the crack, a signal that told him that the branch was about to give out, his heart had stopped and his eyes had widened. His mind had gone blank. He wasn't even given a chance to scream before falling.

Though, he didn't reach the ground.

"You klutz." When Dipper opened his eyes he was face to face with an angry Bill who was glaring at him.

"I-I-I..."

Bill adjusted the way he was carrying Dipper until the teen's head was nestled on the demon's neck. "Learn how to choose a strong branch."

Dipper raised a fist to punch Bill in the face, but then he took a deep breath of the blonde's scent. He smelled good. He was warm too. He slowly dropped his hand, letting it rest on the demons strong chest.

Bill sat down on the grass, Dipper still in his arms and now settled on his lap. "Hey, don't act like a sensitive bitch, okay? I didn't use those words to hurt you." The demon had one arm around Dippers waist and the other settled on his thigh.

"No..." Dipper sighed, relishing in the intoxicating smell that came from the former demon. "It's just... you're right."

Bill blinked. "What?" He wasn't sure if he heard that right.

"You're right. All I've been doing is following someone else's work. I'm a copycat who doesn't know how to make anything original..."

Bill was silent for a moment before he decided to tighten his hold on the human, allowing Dipper to rest his head on his shoulder. "You make me feel like shit."

Dipper snorted. "Those are supposed to be my words." It wasn't really processing in his mind the fact that he was literally cuddling the demon, instead, he was choosing to ignore it.

Ignore everything. Ignore how warm you feel whenever the demon hugs you. Ignore the smile that threatens to spread on your lips every time the demon says something remotely nice. Ignore the butterflies that you feel whenever the demon kisses you. Ignore the guilt that you feel inside every time you try to hurt the demon.

Ignore everything, because, in the end, you have to kill him anyway.

**A/N:  
Sorry for the short chapter. I kind of lost my outline... and I'm an outline dependent writer. Anyways, I've got a Twitter for my fanfiction now! If you have any questions or are looking for real-time updates to all my fanfiction you can find me as Knifepenguin **


	6. Chapter 5: Can't Finish the Recipe

It was another day. To anyone else, it was just a regular day, but for Dipper, it was one more day down before his time runs out. It's already been three days since he turned Bill into a human and he has yet to kill him.

Inside of their (since when had he started referring to it as theirs?) hideout, small, soft rays of sun filtered through the leaves of the trees until they made their way inside through the hole at the top.

Inside of the small space, the human and the demon sat across from each other on top of the single-bed.

Dipper hugged his knees as he observed the blonde man in front of him. "Just how in the world am I supposed to kill you?"

Bill was sitting comfortably, legs crossed and his body leaning back against the wall. "A human can't kill me. Many have tried, but look. I'm still alive."

The brunette rested his chin on his knees, looking at Bill with tired eyes. "What if... what if I hurt you? With a blade. Would that kill you? Stabbing you in the heart like one would with a vampire?"

Bill snorted and said, "Well I'm no Gregory or Rudy."

"What?"

"Nah, It's nothing." The demon laid down on his said, closing one eye and looking at the human with his bright yellow one. "I'm human right now so yeah I can die if you stabbed me in the heart..." then he smirked, "but can you?

"I can if I wanted to." Was Dipper's immediate answer.

"So you don't want to kill me?"

The human bristled and gave Bill a glare. "Don't twist my words, demon."

Bill paused and then shrugged. "It's what I do."

At that moment, Dipper's phone vibrated from inside his pocket. He took it out with his left hand and read the text that was sent to him. It was from Mabel.

_SweaterTwin: are you going home today?_

With curiosity, Bill crawled over to take a glimpse of Dipper's screen. "Who is it?"

"It's Mabel." The human said while texting his reply.

_You: Yeah, Im going home today_

Bill bristled at Dipper's response and gave him a disbelieving look. "You can't be serious. Are you really going to leave me here?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and got off the bed, making his way to the desk where his little backpack was placed. "It's just going to be for one night, Bill. You can handle it."

"What if something attacks you on the way?" Bill hopped off the mattress, hovering behind his human.

Dipper gave Bill a frown and slipped on his bag. "You know that's not going to happen right? Even if it did, I know how to handle myself."

"Take me with you." Bill demanded. Lips curled up into a snarl and his arms crossed to signify his stubborness.

"You know I can't do that! You're supposed to be a secret! Mabel and the others don't know that I've even done-" he made exaggerated hand gestures towards the demon, "-_this_!"

Bill clasped a hand around the human's to make him stop moving, then, he leaned in. "That's the point. They _don't _know Which means that you can bring me."

The demon was close enough that it made Dipper old his breath. Whether it was because of fear or... something else, Dipper wasn't so sure.

He slapped Bill's hand away and took a step back. "If so, what am I supposed to say? No one has ever seen you before here in Gravity Falls."

Bill shrugged and said, "Just say I'm a tourist you found wandering around the woods or some shit. You're creative. Make something up."

"I really just don't see why I can't just leave you here for a night." Groaned the human.

"I don't want to be without you even for a second."

He should be used to this by now, but even though he knows that these words are just because the Demon is under the influence of the potion, he finds his heart fluttering.

After a long moment of contemplation, Dipper cleared his throat and adjusted the straps to his backpack. "We're going to have to get you new clothes to wear... We can't have you wandering around looking like a half dressed pirate, and it's not like you can wear my clothes. You're too tall."

And that's how the Demon turned human ended up in front of the mystery shack wearing a mustard colored Dorito shirt and cheap ripped jeans, because hey, Dipper is a broke teenager. However, despite the low quality of the outfit, Dipper had to say that he still looked good. Life was unfair. Bill could probably wear a carton box and still be able to walk the runway.

Clutching his backpack straps nervously, Dipper glanced at the demon beside him. Bill noticed and gave him a smile. Taking in a deep breath, Dipper prepared himself and said, "Please don't say anything that will give yourself away... If you do..." Dipper swallowed and looked away, "I'll be unhappy."

"Now that just won't do now, would it?" Bill looked at him like one would when seeing a pitiful child. He joked around, but Dipper already knew the effect of his words. Being under the potion, the thought of Dipper being unhappy was absolutely not what Bill would go for.

Dipper moved forward with Bill following behind him and opened the door to the shack. "I'm back!" He had expected everyone to be inside, bit surprisingly it was quiet.

The moment that thought passed his mind, he heard a body thumping from upstairs and glass breaking. He thought too soon.

Immediately, a girl who had the same face as he did came stumbling down the stairs. "Dipper!" She jumped, skipping a few steps, and gave him a flying hug sending the both of them to the ground. "Didn't expect for you to really come!"

Dipper was already used to his sister's antics, so it didn't take him a while to recover from the fall. "It's been a while since I came back so... Yeah."

It was when Mable stood up that she realized that Dipper didn't come alone. She noticed the handsome dude that was standing behind her brother. Strange thing was that he wasn't smiling. His expression almost seemed... cold.

"Who's this?"

However, the moment she asked her question, a bright smile took over the man's lips and he held out his hand for her to shake. "Hi there! My name's Galben(1). Call be me Ben."

If she remembered correctly, this was the guy that she saw her brother hanging out with near his hideout. Well, any friend of Dipper's was a friend of hers. Mabel smiled and shook his hand. "Hey, Ben! I'm Mabel, Dipper's sister."

Dipper watched the interacted holding his breath, but once he saw that Mabel didn't notice anything weird, he released it with a relieved sigh. He looked around and realized that it really was quiet. The sound of the TV wasn't on and there weren't any weird noises down at the basement.

"Where are the others?" Dipper asked.

Mabel grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "Our uncles went fishing. Soos and Wendy already went home. Do you guys want to eat? I made glitter cupcakes!" she ran into the kitchen and came out with a batch full of glittery cupcakes. Dipper wasn't even sure that humans would be able to eat it. "Don't worry! I bought the glitter at a store. They said that it was edible!"

So, the three of them sat at the dining table eating Mabel's sparkly creation.

"So, Ben. I've never seen you around here before. Are you just visiting?" Mabel asked, her eyes fluttering. Just from that action alone Dipper already knew what she was thinking. She had set Bill as a target... if only she knew.

Bill retained his smile and answered the question. "Yeah." it was a short answer.

Mabel's determination crumbled a bit at the other's response. Uwah, so cold. Or... maybe he just wasn't the time to talk a lot. So cool!

"Are there any places that you haven't been to yet? Maybe I can show you around!" Mabel attacked.

"Dipper already showed me enough." Bill blocked.

"I know lots of fun places that my brother hasn't been to!" second attack.

"Probably not that fun if Dipper doesn't want to go." a dodge.

"You can make more friends!" third attempt.

"Dipper's enough." blocking again.

"Oh, come on. You can never have too much friends!" Mabel was determined.

It was then the smile was wiped off his face, and he snarled, "Do you not understand what I'm getting at, woman? I don't fucking want to!" his sudden yell startled Mabel.

Dipper panicked and held onto his arm. "Bi- Ben, what are you doing!" he turned to Mabel and said sheepishly. "Sorry, Mabel. He's had a long day!" Dipper caressed Bill's arm softly in order to calm him down, an action that his sister's eyes were drawn to.

Shaking herself out of her shock, Mabel forced a grin onto her face. "N-no, it's fine. I can understand! Why don't I put away these cupcakes and head to bed? It's getting pretty late anyways."

Bill clicked his tongue, crossed his arms, and looked away. He messed up but he was glad he did. She was getting way annoying. Dipper should be happy that he didn't give her a slap.

Dipper stood up and brought Bill with him. "Well, uh, we'll be going ahead!" he pulled the demon towards the direction of the stairs.

Before the two of them made it to their bedroom, he heard Mabel yell from downstairs. "I'm going to be having a sleepover at Brenda's house!"

A little relieved at that, Dipper pushed Bill inside of the room and yelled back. "Okay!" once he was sure that she had already left the shack, he turned to Bill and glared. "What was that!?"

"You're sister's too desperate for a boyfriend. She targets any guy she sees!"

"So you cursed at her?!"

"She was annoying as fuck that's why!"

"I told you not to say anything!"

"You said not to say anything that would give me away. That didn't give me away."

Dipper gripped his hat and threw it at his bed. "Aren't you afraid of being discovered!?"

"So what if they find out? It's not like they can do anything to me." Bill huffed.

No. That's not it, Bill. They can. Unlike Dipper who's too afraid to put a knife to your throat, there are people who wouldn't hesitate to run a bullet through you. If they do find out then... then...

They'll take you away.

They'll take him away?

Wasn't that the point? If Dipper just told them right now that Ben was actually Bill, and that he had turned human, wouldn't they be able to handle the situation better than him and actually have the courage to get it over with? With that, the Demon fears in all dimensions would finally be dead. He should do that. He really should.

But that would mean taking Bill away and never letting him come back. Bill would die. He would _die_.

At first, Bill refused to look at Dipper out of pettiness, but because he suddenly became quiet, he took a peek. Only to see that the human was staring at nothing while tears were flowing down from his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey..." his tone immediately switched into something gentler. He was by his side in less than a second and lifted the other's chin to wipe away his tears. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was a dick move. I'm sorry."

Dipper had yet to snap out of it. The whole reason Dipper turned Bill into a demon in the first place was to kill him, but look at him now. He couldn't even do just that. He was absolutely useless. He was useless in everything he did.

Bill cupped his cheeks and continued to wipe away the tears with his thumbs, trying to get Dipper to look at him. "Stop crying. Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again." the demon pulled Dipper into his arms and rubbed his back softly, his eyes look up helplessly.

Dipper's silent crying had transformed into a series of sobs, his hands coming up to grip Bill's ugly Dorito shirt.

"Let's sleep. Let's go to sleep." Bill picked up Dipper into a bridal style hold with little to no effort and brought him to the bed that he knew was his. He tucked the both of them under the sheets and pulled the smaller one even closer to him. He continued to whisper soft words into his ear. A mixture of "Don't cry"s and "I'm sorry"s.

However, these words only made Dipper feel horrible. This sort of gentle behavior was exactly why he could no longer bring himself to even think about killing the demon. That night, Dipper cried himself to sleep in the arms of the Demon that every dimension feared.

That night, the two of them didn't realize that Mabel had never really left the shack and had actually been listening in to the both of them the whole time. Bill just didn't notice because he was too busy fretting over his upset human.

Mabel covered her mouth, her eyes wide. What did Dipper not want Bill to say? What did they want to hide? What did he mean "discovered"? The way that Ben spoke to her brother was definitely not the way that normal friends talked to each other. Especially two guy friends! And if she was right... the two of them were sleeping in the same bed right now!

Mabel was actually happy that her brother finally got himself a friend who he was able to bring a long to his weird adventures of capturing monsters and evil incantations, and at the thought of him also finding someone who would... care for him, she was ecstatic. Gender didn't matter. She knew that, but there was something off about Ben.

He was cold. He didn't seem like the kind of person that should be around Dipper. However, with the way that he was treating her brother right now it seemed that he was gentle enough, but Mabel still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with the entire situation.

Also, his eyes were two different colors.

**A/N: **

**Okay, so I'm back. I actually didn't mean for them to end up fighting or Dipper to end up crying. I had a complete guideline that had a specific plot set up but then the story just flowed by itself and it ended up here for some reason... was it a good outcome though?**

**NO BETA. WE DIE LIKE MEN.**

**(1) Galben means YELLOW in Romanian **


End file.
